metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Origen archivo
}}| ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; text-align: left; width: 30%" Juego: style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # " }}} }}}|yes= under |}} }} |- }| ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; text-align: left; width: 30%" Fuente original: style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # " }}}|ninten|n|nintendo=Nintendo Archivo:NintendoLogo.png 100px link=http://www.nintendo.com/ | }}}}} }| - Sitio }|}} |- }| ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; text-align: left; width: 30%" Imagen editada por: style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # " } | }}}| }| }}}}}}} |- }| ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; text-align: left; width: 30%" Captura tomada por: style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # " } | }}}| }| }}}}} |- }| ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; text-align: left; width: 30%" Imagen escaneada por: style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # " } | }}}| }| }}}}} |- }| ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; text-align: left; width: 30%" Obtenido de: style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # " }}} |- }| ! style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; text-align: left; width: 30%" Notas: style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # " }}}|simplify sprite=This sprite is not a true sprite, it has been simplified to become visually appealing rather than appearing as random squares.|press='Username:' guest Password: nintendo| }}}}} |- } |no|| ! rowspan="2" style=" " style=" font-weight: bold" Esta imagen es | Captura=una captura de|Artwork=artwork de|Sprites=un sprite de|Imagen del Banco de Datos=una capturada editada de|Portada=una portada de|Imagen Escaneada=una imagen escaneada relacionada con|#default=una captura o un arte oficial de}} un videojuego protegido por derechps de autor, los cuales pertenecen probablemente a la compañía o persona que haya desarrollado el juego (probablemente Nintendo). Su uso en Metroidover toma lugar bajo lo que constituye un fair use, dado que: style=" font-weight: bold" *es utilizado en un ambiente no comercial, y por lo tanto no está siendo utilizada para generar ganancias en este contexto *su uso en esta página no impide al poseedor de los derechos vender o utilizar el material protegido *está siendo utilizado en un estado inalterado, donde cualquier tipo de edición se ha hecho con fines unicamente cosméticos o de presentación *el contenido original de la imagen no ha sido modificado, ni es un trabajo derivado}} |- | style="text-align: center" colspan=2 | |} |Web Snapshots=Category:Web Snapshots|Manga Scanned Images=Category:Manga Scanned Images|Cover Art=Category:Cover ArtCategory: Images|Metroid Wiki Images=Category:Metroid Wiki Images|Wikimedia Image=Category:Miscellaneous Images |#default= } | |Miscellaneous Miscellaneous|Category: Miscellaneous Images | }}}|yes|Category: Category:Metroid Prime: Trilogy |Category: }} | Category: Images }}}}}} Code Below is the complete list of parameters. Any unused parameters should not be included. Usage This template is used to source images to how they were made, obtained, rendered, etc. It has many parameters, all of which are optional. The more information provided, the better. If the type and game parameters are provided, this template also uses the information to automatically categorize the image. Please provide these whenever possible. *''Type:'' ( type = type of image: ss, art, sprite, t'', ''lb, cover, scan, manga, mw, wm, or web, inventory for screenshots, artwork, sprites, transparent images, logbook images, cover art, scanned images, scanned manga images, Metroid Wiki images, Wikimedia images, web snapshots, or inventory images respectively) Entering any of these options will categorize the image accordingly. If the image falls into none of these categories, however, enter a descriptive alternative (such as "type=Fan art" for fan art), which will categorize the image under Category:Miscellaneous Images. **''Screenshot:'' ( screenshot = username ) Same as edited, intended specifically for screenshots. *''Game:'' ( game = game ) The game which the image depicts. Unlike most other templates, this section can be left blank. Otherwise, either fill in the full name of the game or use the game's shortcut, and the image will be categorized accordingly. *''Metroid Prime: Trilogy:'' ( mpt = yes or simply left blank ) Use "mpt=''yes''" if the subject image is a screenshot distinct to the Metroid Prime Trilogy or if the particular piece of artwork only appears in Trilogy. *''Source:'' ( source = source ) The core physical source from which this comes from, such as "Prima Guide" or "Metroid Fusion Gallery." Prima Guide or Nintendo set off automatic links to the Prima Games and Nintendo websites, respectively. **''Page:'' ( page = page number ) The page, if applicable, on which the image appears in the assigned source. Works well for manuals and Prima guides. For manuals, it is best to use the NTSC version of the manual. If none can be found, use PAL. *''Edited:'' ( edited = username ) The image editor's username. If the user has no profile, he or she can still be credited by simply writing his or her name here. To link to a profile under another name, write this: [[User: ''profile username'' | ''desired displayname'']] **''Editing Purpose:'' ( editing purpose = purpose ) Why the image was edited (e.g. Quality, Transparency, Animation). **''Editing Tool:'' ( editing tool= program used to edit ) This is used to display what program was used to edit. It is optional. The commands GIMP, Paint, and Photoshop trigger logos with links to their respective websites. However, any other tool can be listed by writing this: [ ''url'' ''name'' ] *''Obtained:'' ( obtained = name of place obtained ) Such as "Nintendo" or "Metroid Database." It should be used for the official name of the place where the website was obtained. Nintendo, YT, MD, MHQ, SS, and MR all trigger images for Nintendo, Youtube, Metroid Database, Metroid Headquarters, Shinesparkers, and Metroid Recon. **''URL:'' ( url = url ) The exact url of the precise page from where it was obtained. For example http://metroid.retropixel.net/metroid/artwork/ a specific page on a certain website. This is necessary to credit where exactly the image was acquired. Whether or not the image was edited, it should still be credited to the website from which it was obtained. If this website credits another website, use the original one. *''Notes:'' Any notes that differentiate this sourcing from another. press can be used to stand for the Nintendo press site, which automatically generates "Username: guest Password: nintendo" under Notes. simplify sprite says that sprites were fixed and are not true values. This works best for Return of Samus and Metroid 1 sprites. *''Copyright:'' The Copyright portion of the template can be removed by placing "copyright=no" as a parameter. This should be used on any and all non-copyrighted images. Most images used in Metroid Wiki are copyrighted images used under fair use. Category:Image Templates